The present invention generally relates to reclosable handle bags and, more particularly, to gusseted handle bags with slider closures.
Many manufacturers and retailers use plastic bags for packaging their products. Preferably, these bags are made of a material on which graphics may be applied. It is desirable the bag include gussets since a gusseted bag can stand rather than lay on a store shelf. It is also preferred that bags of this type be reclosable after opening. One resealable device that has been used with this type of bag is a zipper that is opened and closed by a slider. These bags are sold to product manufacturers and retailers who top or bottom fill these bags with product using filling and sealing machines. Traditionally, these bag customers were required to change their sealing equipment and possibly their filling equipment to accommodate the zippers and sliders. It is desirable to provide a gusseted bag with a resealable bag closure that does not require changes to bag filling and sealing equipment. Since bags of this type are often large and thus heavy when full, it is desirable that handles be provided on the bags.
The present invention provides a gusseted handle bag with a slider closure. This bag may be imprinted with attractive graphics and will stand up on a store shelf The slider closure allows the bag to be opened and closed preserving the contents of the bag from any adverse effects due to air and outside debris.
The bag of the present invention includes a header in which handles may be formed without requiring additional pieces to be added to the bag. The header may be imprinted with graphics providing a banner for advertising. The header also serves as a platform for existing customer filling and sealing equipment that minimizes any modifications that have to be made in order for this equipment to accommodate the bags of the present invention. The bag of the present invention can be used for a wide variety of flexible packaging needs in top or bottom fill applications.